nazariopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Provinces of Allegheny
The provinces of Allegheny (Alleghenian: Provinšaz de Alleğeña) are the primary political and administrative divisions of Allegheny. There are six provinces at present, further subdivided into counties and cities. The Solidarity Village Region (SVR) is independent of any provincial government. Each province is governed by an elected legislature called the Provinšal Konzeho and by an elected governor. Each province is a member of the League of the Provinces of Allegheny, an organization which aims to address issues affecting provincial and metropolitan government administrations, and prevent any further rivalries and tensions between each other, and ensure eternal friendship between the six teams from a Nickelodeon game show, Legends of the Hidden Temple, the Red Jaguars, the Blue Barracudas, the Green Monkeys, the Orange Iguanas, the Purple Parrots and the Silver Snakes, working and bound together in harmony, peace and solidarity. All six provinces, and the Solidarity Village Region, were established on the foundation of Allegheny, dating back from September 11, 1015 ABB, as a coincidence that the game show, Legends of the Hidden Temple, was premiered on that day, in which its first episode was the Leend of Galileo's Cannonball. Provinces Solidarity Village Region (Solidaridat Peblo Rehón) Its inhabitants were mixed up, and intergrated with all the tribes of Allegheny, united in one, single, unified country. For being like all of them, it too had government buildings, skyscrapers, hig-rise hotels and residential buildings, a huge, long wall, a famous cathedral, the headquarters of most governmental offices and companies, and many more. It too was the home of the Presidential Palace of Allegheny, which resembled a temple from the Legends of the Hidden Temple bonus round, a Temple Run segment. Their capital is Solidarity Village, located in Apopka. Red Jaguar Province (Roho Hagar Provinša) Its inhabitants were like cool kids, and were sporty and cocky, striking hard with fierce power and strong momentums. They were a tribe not that be trifled with. So, for being a sporty province, they had a national stadium for Allegheny for its national football team, its national baseball team and its national soccer team. There too a national arena for its national temple run team, its national moat swimming team, its national pro-bending team and its national basketball team. For being associated with the color red, they are very happy and healthy. Its capital is Sanctuaro, located in Altamonte Springs. Blue Barracuda Province (Azul Barakuda Provinša) Its inhabitants were good at every subject in school, and they too wore and produced necklaces and clothing (regardless of baggy clothes or not), especially precision and they have the strength to strike with fear. They were a tribe not to be underestimated. For being good at every subject in school, they built a headquarters for the Department of Education of Allegheny, and they too have necklace factories, especially sheep ranches, llama ranches, cotton plantations, textile mills and clothing factories. Also, for being a reference of a water animal called a "barracuda", they too were very good at fishery and aquaculture, especially they have tuna canneries. Dynamite fishing is officially outlawed to prevent any further reflooding. They too were the headquarters of the Alleghenian Navy, the Alleghenian Coast Guard and the Alleghenian Marine Corps. They had a water park, a hydroelectric power plant, a water purification plant, a water treatment plant, a beach resort and water sports facilities. Also, its soldiers have the highest precision too, for having ammunition factories, explosive factories, gun stores and shooting ranges. For being associated with the color blue, they too have lots of churches, dream factories, icehouses. Its capital is Libertat, located in Winter Park. Green Monkey Province (Verde Mono Provinša) Its inhabitants were very strong, and since there were playgrounds, bullying is strictly prohibited by the Alleghenian National Police Department (ANPD). And they too have drinks to produce, not only for everyone to drink, but to use those as mustaches. They too are able to think and use their environment to their advantage. This tribe can find a way out of many problems of not only their country, and/or their province, but themselves. For being very strong, despite having playground bullies due to having lots of playgrounds in most homes, it is the headquarters of the Alleghenian Army, Alleghenian Special Forces, the Alleghenian Presidential Guard, the Alleghenian Special Forces, the Alleghenian National Police Department. They too have fruit orchards, vineyards, hops farms, sugar plantations, water mills, sugar mills, soda factories, fruit juice factories, wineries, breweries and bottled water plants. And since they were able to think and use their environment to their advantage, they too have the finest gardens, waste treatment plants, water treatment plants and parks, and they are a province that can always save the environment, just like the rest of those provinces. They too have strict environmental laws. There too was the home of some of the finest ministry headquarters in Allegheny that can solve the country's problems. And for being named after a monkey, they too had treehouses, were very good at climbing trees, very good at agriculture, focusing mostly on bananas, horticulture, forestry and reforestation. However, there is illegal logging in its smaller forests, and yet the provincal government of the Green Monkey Province thankfully arrested many illegal loggers, putting illegal logging into rest, despite it has been continued as well. However, its police forces were patrolling the streets as they were busy trying to arrest the illegal loggers trying to chopdown forests. And with of that, they are the most cleanest province in Allegheny. For being associated with the color green, it too have pharmaceutical companies and medical equipment factories too as well. It has too youth clubs too as well. They too had a funeral parlor and a cemetery, including a national cemetery for the soldiers of Allegheny who have fought and died, and a pet cemetery too. It was called the Alleghenian National Cemetery, and it was called the Alleghenian National Memorial Park. Since it has fertilization, it too have the best sewage treatment plants and fertilizer plants in all over Allegheny for farming. They too have a good agricultural sector too. It has a merchant's quarter, a national bank for Allegheny and a gentry community for Allegheny's gentries. Also, it has the largest Muslim community in Allegheny. Also, it too had Irish communities, and with all of that, it has produced so many environmentally-friendly products for everyone not only in Allegheny, but also in neighborhooding countries and the rest of the world as well. Its capital is Nuevo San Lorenzo, located in Eatonville. Orange Iguana Province (Naranga Igana Provinša) Its inhabitants were overly friendly to everyone. They too are able to adapt to their environment and wait for the right moments. This tribe can withstand many tough situations. For being overly friendly, they welcome everyone, whenever they're from the other provinces, or outside Allegheny, and further beyond by having the most perfect tourist spots in Allegheny due to being as same as the Green Monkey Province. They too have a headquarters of the Alleghenian National Disaster Risk Reduction & Management Organization (ANDRRMO) so Allegheny can withstand tough situations. They too are a province with the least risk of natural disasters due to having flood drainages, and they too had a national power company called the Alleghenian National Power Company (AlNatPowCo) to repair any possible power outages and pay electric bills. They too had the largest hospital in Allegheny called the National Hospital of Allegheny (NHA). To prevent being athletically inept, they too have sports facilities too as well, notably the San Lorenzo National Sports Center. To also prevent being crybabies, watching of sad movies and shows, and listening of sad songs are strictly outlawed, and also, there too were producers of protective gear. For being associated with the color orange, they have an amusement park located in this province called the Parke de Atrakčonez. They too have nightclubs, bars, pubs and party venues. It has also the headquarters of the Alleghenian National Fire Department (ANFD). They also burnt energy than the other provinces, for having coal power plants, oil power plants, natural gas power plants, nuclear power plants, wind farms, solar power plants, hydroelectric power plants, geothermal power plants and tidal wave power palnts. It too had an agricultural sector too, with cooking schools, food processing factories, restaurants and gourmet restaurants. It to produces perfumes with perfumeries as well. Also, it has to be the headquarters of some public and private construction companies to as well. They have lots of activity centers too as well, plus it has to be not only the largest Protestant community in Allegheny, but also the largest Hinduist and Buddhist communities in Allegheny. Its capital is Espiritu Santo, located in Kissimmee. Purple Parrot Province (Púrpura Loro Provinšal) Its inhabitants were spastic goofballs, and they sore high with power, speed, agility and accuracy in their grasp. It's no wonder why they're the best of the six provinces. For being spatic goofballs, they too have a television network headquarters, and a TV studio, and is home of the Alleghenian National Television (ANT), and they too have comedy clubs, and entertainment venues too as well. It too was the home of a upper-class residential district, which is too the home of Allegheny's finest celebrities. They too have fitness centers to sore them high with power, speed, agility and accuracy in their grasp. This makes itself to be the best of the six provinces. However, for being a flying animal, called a "parrot", they too have an international airport called the Alleghenian International Airport (AIA), and they too were the home of a national airline company of its own called the Alleghenian Airlines, and a few private and multinational airline companies. Also, it was the home of a space program, and the headquarters of the Alleghenian Air Force, the Alleghenain Space Corps and the Alleghenian National Space Program. For being associated with the purple color, they have alchemy labs, magic schools and wizard schools. It too is the home of the Alleghenian National Magic School and the headquarters of the Alleghenian Wizards Battalion. It has a quidditch stadium to for its national team, the Alleghenian National Quidditch Team. They too have a detective agency called the Alleghenian Detective Agency. Also, it has the second largest cathedral of Allegheny called the San Lorenzo Cathedral. Its capital is Peblo Gloriosa, located in Hunters Creek. Silver Snake Province (Plata Serpente Provinša) Its inhabitants were fierce, and they are very good at viewing obstacles with many views and approaching them in different ways. It's no wonder they're the tribe with the most interesting actions they were doing. For being very good at viewing obstacles with many views and approaching them in different ways, they too have obstacle courses and jogging tracks. They too were fierce for having close-to-close combat training facilities for the Alleghenian Armed Forces. And for being named after a snake, an animal that crawls on the ground, soldiers living in the Silver Snake Province were very famous at stealth, and they too have a stealth training facility for them. It too was the headquarters of the Alleghenian National Intelligence Agency (ANIA), and a secret agent/secret police organization called the Alleghenian Secret Police (ASP). They too were snobbish. To prevent being withdrawn, withdrawing should not be allowed. Also, Silver Snakes is having laws to have some personalities, to prevent their inhabitants from being personality-less. They too can prevent themsleves from being scrawny and having starvation by having restaurants, and having agricultural, cattle ranching and hunting sectors. They too have a huge marketplace located in the second largest city in the province called Dulze Amod, located in Bithlo. It was called the Alleghenian National Marketplace, in order to boost the economy, and to help and ensure that the people can save themselves from sure starvation. And for being associated with the silver color, they too were very good at mining, notably silver mining. Its capital is Nevo Ja, located in Union Park.